A surprise for Rose
by Thisbdandb
Summary: It Hermione and Draco's kids while that are at Hogwatrs. Scorpius wants to beat Rose and he thinks he has the prefect plan to do it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't know Own Harry Potter or any of the Character...though the plot is all mine! **_

_**It's not easy being perfect and having to live up to your father's reputation. I mean come on my father is the Slytherin sex god. So you can see my life isn't always fun and games. Then of course there is Rose Weasley...or how I live to make that girl mad. She and her prefect grades and her prefect hair and her prefect blue eyes and her prefect strut. How I wish I could show her whose boss. But no father tells me to keep my nose clean. Keep my nose clean? Is he serious I mean come on I got to school with James Potter and let me tell you that isn't an easy chore his head is the size of a watermelon just because his father saved the wizdering world. I mean come on who really cares. Now I do enjoy the company of his younger brother Albus who made it into Slytherin but it doesn't help the fact James Potter is everywhere you turn, and he isn't even that good looking. **_

_**But that doesn't matter. What matters is beating his cousin Rose. I have to get better grades than her this year, I just have too. I have too do it for me. But how I mean I study my ass off as it is. It just never seems to be enough. But I'm going to do it, I am going to beat Rose Weasley if it is the last thing that I do. **_

_**So it's the start of my 6**__**th**__** year and I'm walking down the hall with Albus who is going on and on about his summer at his aunt's house and how Rose is SO SMART when an idea comes to me. What if I get on her good side? Get to know what really makes that girl tick. I mean we aren't enemy's like our parents were when they were our age but we wont go to Homemade and split a butterbeer either. But if I can get on her good side them maybe just maybe I can…**_

"_**So Albus I was wondering if you could talk me up to your cousin?" I said cutting him off. **_

_**He looked a little surprised "Which one?" **_

_**I smiled wickedly "Rose," **_

_**He stopped dead in his tracks just looking at me open mouthed like I had uttered the killing curse. "What are you up too Scorpius?" **_

"_**Nothing...I just thought that maybe this year instead of being at each others throats we could find some common ground." **_

"_**And what would that be?" Albus asked starting to walk again. **_

"_**Well we both like you." **_

"_**No...no...No I am not going to be part of whatever little scheme you have going in your head." **_

"_**I am not scheming...that really hurts coming from one of my best friends," I put my hand over my heart. **_

"_**Touching really...but like you said I'm one of your best friends and I know you almost better than anyone in this school and I know that you have some kind of plan in your head to beat my cousin for top marks," **_

"_**That is just mot true." **_

"_**Come on what is it? Do you think you can make her fall for your Malfoy charm and that maybe she will get detracted from school work and that you will pull ahead of her just enough to rub it in her face? Well I am not going to let you hurt her," **_

_**I looked shocked the boy did know me pretty well. But my plan wasn't to hurt the blue eyed vixen no not at all. Truth be told I had had a crush on the girl since our first day of school five years ago. All I wanted was to beat her. That was all...is that too much to ask for? **_

" _**I do not want to hurt your cousin thank you very much." **_

"_**Well I am still not helping you." **_

_**I roll my eyes I knew this was going to be hard. No matter I am going to get on that girls good side.**_

_**The next day my first class was charms with the Gryffindor. Perfect all I have to do is work my magic on Flitwick and I will be partners with girl. I laugh to myself at how brilliant I really am. Albus shoots me a questioning look but I just shrug my shoulders. He shakes his head and turns back to his breakfast. I look over too the Gryffindor table to see Rose and Ablus's sister Lilly sitting with their head together. Rose laughs at something the other says but it's impossible to know. I myself turn back my lunch and wait for the bell to ring. **_

_**The bell finally rung twenty minutes later I rushed out of the great hall before Albus even had a chance to get to his feet. I had to beat everyone to the class or my plan was shot to hell. I dash into the room but scared the crap out of Flitwick making his fall off his books. **_

"_**Sorry," I said as I rushed forward to help him to his feet.**_

"_**Mr. Malfoy glad to see you excited." **_

"_**Yeah right...well you see I wondering if you could do me a favor?"**_

"_**What is it?" Flitwick asked getting back on top of the highest book. **_

"_**Its Rose Professor...you see over the summer we kind of became good friends and well she isn't ready for her family to know and I'm afraid she might let our friendship slip away in her fear of what her cousin James will say." **_

"_**I see but I don't understand how I can be of any help to you."**_

"_**You can make her my Charms partner." **_

"_**Right," he looked at me like he didn't buy the whole story. Don't blame him really it was very convincing I mean Rose could care less about what James thought and well she has made it very clear in the past she had no interest in being my friend. "Very well I will make her your partner," he gave me an odd look after saying it. **_

"_**Thank you Professor," I turned to walk back out the door to wait for Albus to come. **_

"_**And Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick said right before I made it out the door. **_

"_**Yes," I said turning to face him again. **_

"_**One day you should think about getting up the nerve to tell her you fancy her," **_

"_**No I don't like her like that," he just gave me a weird smile. I turned back to the door just in time to see Rose walk right past to the desk in the front row. Great I thought to myself. I was going to have sit up in the front but hey if it help me beat her then I was game. **_

_**Two seconds later Albus and Althon Zabini walked into the door talking about Lilly Albus's sister. **_

"_**Come on man let me talk to her..." Althon begged. **_

"_**No she's my little sister. Besides she is seeing someone." **_

"_**Who?" he asked pouting "I'll beat him up," **_

"_**Yeah cause that's going to prove that your worthy of her time." Rose said turning to look in our direction. **_

"_**Can it Weasley," I said before Althon could open his mouth. **_

"_**What if I don't want too? Beside I wasn't even talking to you Malfoy." She looked at me with that piercing gaze of hers. "And she's dating Fox Longbottom Zabini," **_

"_**Longbottom are you serious. Albus how in the world could you let her date Longbottom," **_

"_**He isn't the boss of her," Rose said getting to her feet. "Beside Fox is very sweet and her cares about her," **_

_**I snort with laughter at this last comment. She turns her gaze on me, my smile falters a little but I don't back down. "The only thing he cares about is what's going on between the sheets." I say. She doesn't like this at all, not one bit. **_

"_**Not everyone is like you and Zabini Malfoy," man she's using fighting words now. **_

"_**Hey what did I do to get brought into this?" Althon ask looking between the two of us. **_

_**But we don't look at him. No we are staring at each other ready to pounce at any minute. "That really hurts Weasley." I'm looking at her as if I could burn wholes through her. **_

"_**Glad to know that someone can get through that big ego of yours," **_

"_**CHILDREN IF YOU COULD PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW," Flitwick said from the front of the class. We give each other one last look before turning and going our separate ways. **_

"_**I am going to put you into pairs...there will be no changing of partners so please don't ask." Flitwick said pulling out a scroll from his pocket. "Potter and Thomas, Zabini and Longbottom, Weasley and Malfoy.."**_

_**Yes I did it faze one of my plan is nearly complete.**_

_**A.N. Ok guys this is a series of oneshots so don't get mad there is more coming.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything to do With Harry Potter except for this plot.**_

_**Well charms went well for the most part. Rose wasn't too happy I was made her partner but like Flitwick said there was going to be no partner changes. I thought her head just might explode when she was made my partner in Potions and a History of Magic. Oh she was so pissed. I must admit that History of Magic was pure luck but I'm not complaining. **_

_**It's after dinner and I'm sitting in the Library trying to get away from the loud gossip going on in the Slytherin common room. I'm not really doing any homework seeing as the only thing we were assigned today was an essay on our summer. But I still have a parchment and quill in front of me. I thought I would write a letter to my father seeing how he was but then I thought it was stupid and pointless seeing as I had seen him yesterday. **_

_**My mother popped into my head and for a split second before I pushed the image of her away. Oh how I hated that woman. She left when I was five years old saying she couldn't stand the way my father treated her. Come on he gave anything and everything she wanted but it was never enough for her. She broke my father's heart and she had the balls to ask for alimony. I push the quill and parchment away and stare at the wall thinking about the day. **_

_**Albus wasn't too happy with me at the moment but that boy couldn't stay mad at me for too long. My guess is things will be normal by tomorrow. I laugh to myself right before I get hit in the head with a book. I'm dazed for a moment before I am able to turn and see who had hit me. Not to my great surprise Rose is standing there looking a little more than peeved. **_

"_**What are you playing at Malfoy?" she asked narrowing her eyes. **_

"_**What are you talking about Weasley?" I asked calmly. **_

"_**I'm your partner in three different classes." **_

"_**What's your point?" **_

"_**In five years I haven't been made your partner once and all of a sudden you're my partner in three different classes," **_

"_**I had nothing to do with it if that is what are implying," **_

"_**Come of it you bloody wanker. You are out to get me just admit it," she starts hit me with the book again but I am too fast for her I grab it before it makes contact with my head. **_

"_**Someone is a bit paranoid don't you think?" I ask sitting the book down on the table. **_

"_**I am not paranoid Malfoy...I don't know what are playing at but I am going to find out." **_

_**She turns and walks away before I can say anything else. Another brilliant plan comes to mind as I watch her walk out of the Library door. Maybe I should owl father after all. **_

_**It's been a week since the night in the Library and I am sitting at dinner with Albus and Althon talking about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin when we here a loud commotion coming from the Gryffindor table. We look over to see all the Weasley's and Potters standing around Rose who by the looks of things has just received a package. **_

"_**It looks like a book," Albus says standing up to get a better look. I stay sitting I don't want to seem like I care too much. "And...And a box of chocolate. Her favorite chocolate," Albus is still trying to see what else is in the package while I spoon more mashed potato on my plate. "And she got...water Lilly's," he turns too look at me shaking his head. **_

"_**Scorpios please tell me you didn't?" **_

_**I look at him shocked. "Why in the hell would I send her flowers and chocolate and a book?" **_

"_**Because you're scheming," he said**_

"_**Are you trying to get her into the sack?" Althon asked putting his spoon down and looked at me. **_

"_**NO," I say a little too fast. **_

"_**Then why are you sending her chocolates and flowers," he asked turning to look at Albus who just looked pissed. **_

"_**Because he wants her to fall for him," **_

"_**So he can get her into the sack?" Zabini usually only had one thing on his mind...SEX.**_

"_**No so he can distract her so he can get better marks than her." Albus looked back over to the Gryffindor table. **_

"_**How pathetic can you get Malfoy?" Althon looked at me shaking his head. "I mean come on you can be shagging her and all you're trying to do is beat her in school. Man you really are a pussy." **_

_**Now he had crossed the line. He had made me made and by the look on Albus's face he knew I was about to exploded all over the place. "I AM NOT MY FATHER ZABINI," I yelled getting to my feet. It seems that I had caught the attention of everyone in the great hall. I was half way too the door before he said anything back to me. **_

"_**WHY DON'T YOUR DO EVERYONE A BIG FAVOR AND JUST TELL HER YOU LIKE HER!!" **_

_**I didn't say anything else I just walked out of the hall and out towards the grounds. I wasn't in a good mood and need to cool down a bit; the night hit my face cooling my body down somewhat. I was walked towards the black lake and was sitting under a tree before I knew it. **_

_**Truth was I had sent the book and flowers and the chocolate. I had heard her two days ago take about the latest addition to Hogwarts a History. She said she wanted to get it cause the library didn't have it yet. Chocolates every girl like chocolate...and the flowers well a water Lilly's were my mother's favorite. **_

_**I heard the footsteps behind me when I turned too look it took my by surprise to see Rose standing there. "You look like you could use some company for awhile," she set down next to me. **_

"_**What are you doing here?" asked picking up a rock and throwing it into the water. **_

"_**Well you see back when I was a little old first year I knew this boy who had a hot temper on him just like my dad and well I was the only one who could calm him down." **_

"_**So you and this boy were friends?" **_

"_**Something like that." **_

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**He discovered girls have boobs," **_

_**I laugh slightly at my own stupidity. "I was pretty stupid wasn't I? "**_

"_**Yeah you were," I love how she never sugar coats anything. "So who's the girl?" **_

_**I look up a little confused "What girl?"**_

"_**The girl Zabini was shouting about" **_

"_**Oh just this girl I know," **_

_**She nodded her head as she readjusted herself so she was more comfortable. "She must be pretty amazing if you're afraid to admit to her you like her." **_

"_**Why do you say that?" I ask laughing. **_

"_**Because anyone who has you scared well they are pretty amazing," I roll my eyes and push her slightly. "Tell me about her," **_

"_**What's there to tell, she's smart and beautiful. She has this smile that could light up a whole room. And she knows how to put me in my place and she isn't afraid of me," **_

"_**She sounds amazing?" she starts to get up pulling at my arm telling me she wants me to come with her. "Don't be afraid to tell her Scorpios. You're a great guy when you want to be," **_

"_**Thank you," we start to walk back up to the school in silence and I start to think about all that I had missed out on when it came to her. "Rose...," I say stopping for a moment and turned too look at her. "I'm really sorry about your dad," **_

_**Her dad had died at the start of summer from a brain tumor. I knew that it had really affected her in ways she wouldn't admit to people. She loved her father, he was her biggest fan and taught her everything she knew ((expect how to be smart)). **_

"_**I know," was all she said before she started to walk again. We reached the front entrance hall. **_

"_**Thanx for everything," I said turning to her again. **_

"_**Your welcome," she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "I'm sorry I accused you of being behind us being partners. Truth is I'm glad you're my partner, now I don't have to pull the wait for two." **_

_**My smile falters for a moment. But I try making it look like a smirk. I think she bought it "Are we good now?" **_

"_**Yeah we're good," **_

"_**Good," **_

_**A.N. Hope you aren't bored. More coming.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. **_

_**It had been three weeks since the night at the lake and things were better between Rose and I it still wasn't where I wanted them to be. We fought less than we normal did and when we teased each other it was kinder but there was still something hanging in the air between us. **_

_**It was Friday before a Hogsmeade weekend and we were sitting in postions trying to read a book older than our parents. "What does that say?" I asked pointing to the last line on page 1006. Rose bent down low squinting hard at the book.**_

"_**I think it says two eyes of an eagle," she said standing up straight. It was at that moment a large barn owl flew in the window with large package tied to its leg. **_

_**Neither of us really taking notice of it until Professor Segmeus cleared his throat "Weasley the class room is a place of learning not a place for you to receive mail." Oh how I hated my head of house at moments like these.**_

_**Rose blushed a deep shade of Red as she walked up the front of the class room and took the package off his desk. When she reached our desk once again she laid it on her chair and went back too work. **_

"_**Aren't you going to open it?" I asked looking curious.**_

"_**Why I already know who it is from," she didn't look up from the book in which was impossible to read. **_

"_**Who is it from then?" **_

"_**My secret admirer," she looked over too me with a frown on her face. "I wish I knew who it is. The person knows me really well. It kind of scares me," **_

"_**What do you mean they know you really well," I asked playing stupid. Damn right I know her really well. I mean I have spent years...YEARS studying this girl trying to figure out what makes this girl tick. **_

"_**I mean knows things that most people don't know," **_

"_**Like what???" I was pushing a little too hard. I just hoped it didn't make my self on obvious choice.**_

"_**Remember when were in second years and we had dentition in the forest with Hagrid and we found those flowers growing wild in a clearing. Well you know how I loved them so much?"**_

"_**Yes," I was looking over the caldron to make sure everything looked ok. **_

"_**I thought we were the only ones who knew about them seeing as most people don't go in there and that's the only place the grow. **_

"_**I'm sure we aren't the only people who go in there," I said sighing and looking back too her. "I mean think about it. Every time Hagrid take students in there he always takes them to the same areas. It's possible that this secret admirer saw them and thought that you might like them." **_

"_**I don't know they're pretty unusually you know what I mean. Not many people would like them. I know Lilly thought they were hideous." **_

"_**Just goes to prove that you're the only one in your family with an open mind about new things," **_

"_**I'm not the only one," she said defensively. **_

"_**Oh yeah who else? James?" **_

"_**No my mother." **_

_**There was this look in her eyes. This look of pain and at that my moment I could feel my heart break. Well if I had a heart it would have broken. "What's wrong?" I asked gently. **_

"_**Nothing its just...I was thinking about the time you met her." **_

"_**That was one crazy day." **_

"_**Yeah I thought my dad might kill yours," she said laughing a bit. **_

"_**Yeah but your mom had away with calming them both down." **_

"_**I think it's because she threatened them within an inch of their life." **_

" _**I don't know but she had a with them that's for sure." **_

"_**Yeah she did," she looked back down at the book and then over to the caldron. "She is going to met me in Hogsmeade tomorrow." **_

"_**That's cool. My dad said he wanted to come and see me. The man is lonely. I feel sorry for him. He was real popular with the lady's back in his day but my mom really tore him apart when she left," **_

"_**Yeah...I remember you telling me about it back when..." **_

" _**We were inseparable," we both laughed nervously. **_

"_**Weasley...Malfoy how about less chatting and more work." We both looked up to the front of the class room surprised. We nodded or head and went back too work.**_

_**The next day it was a little past twelve and I was waiting in the square for my dad who like always was fifteen minutes late. I saw Rose pass by with her cousins in toe. I smiled slightly when she turned her head in my direction; she did the same before turning away. I finally hear a loud pop behind me. I turn to see my father straightening his long coat seeing as it mid October he must have decided that way too many layers was needed. **_

"_**Hello my boy." He said brightly as he pulled me into a hug/pat on the back. **_

"_**Hi dad," I pull away. I can see that the dark circles that have been under his eyes for as long as I can remember are no longer there. "You look good," **_

"_**Why thank you..." he said putting his arm around my shoulder and starting to walk up the street. **_

"_**Something's changed about you...you seem...Happy," **_

"_**Well I met someone." He said laughing to himself. "Well I have no her for years. We went to school together actually," **_

"_**Really...that's good. I'm happy for you dad," we walked into a small café next too what use to be honeydukes but is now a broom supply store my father owns. **_

"_**So how is school going? That Weasley girl still beating you in all your classes?" he asked laughing as we sat down at a table near the back.**_

"_**Yes," I make face which only makes him laugh. "Not for long though," **_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you to keep your nose clean?" **_

"_**I haven't done anything." I say putting my hands up "Yet," I say that under my breath so he can't hear.**_

"_**Her mother was always the same way. Insufferable woman she was back while we were in school. No matter what I did she was always ahead," he opened the menu and scanned it a for a few moments before putting it down. "Doesn't matter though, you're still second and well if you cant be first you have to be second," **_

"_**If grandmother and grandfather heard you talk like this they would have your head," I said laughing at the look that crossed his face. **_

"_**If your grandmother and grandfather knew half the stuff I did or am involved in they would have my head," **_

_**There was something really different about him. His eyes light up when he smiled and for the first time in a long time when he said he was happy I knew he really meant it. I don't know who this person is that he is seeing but I'm glad that she came back into his life.**_

_**The rest of the day went by fast and I had to admit that I was glad that I had met with him and had lunch. It was getting late and I found myself sitting in the library again looking at the wall with a piece of parchment and quill in front of me. I have one more gift that I want to send to Rose and with this gift I want to include a note. But I don't know what to say with out making it look like me. So hear I sit trying to think of what to write with no luck. **_

_**I hear the door open softly behind me. But I'm too concerned with what to say that I don't turn around and see who just came in. After the door closes I don't hear anything else. I just assume the person decided not to stay. But then out of clear blue sky ((or black)) I get hit in the head from behind with a book. **_

_**I turn around rubbing my head to see Rose standing there. She didn't look pissed like she was the time before but she didn't look like she was in a good mood either. "Now I know I didn't deserver that one." **_

"_**So..." **_

"_**What's wrong?" I ask sighing then point to the chair across from me. She takes willingly and just stares down at her hands. **_

"_**It's my mom?" she said slowly almost sad but at the same time furious. **_

"_**Is she sick?" I asked treading carefully. I know how girls can get. They are sweet and calm and the next moment they are ready to kill you. **_

"_**No not at all. She's happy in fact. I guess that should make me happy too. But it doesn't because she seeing someone." **_

"_**But you should be happy for her," I say being able to relate somewhat. **_

"_**My dad's only been died for five months and she's already found someone knew to sleep on his side of the bed," she said a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "How can she just forget about him and move on like this?" **_

"_**She isn't forgetting about him. How can she? You and your brother a proof that he lived and breathed. But he isn't here anymore and she deserves to be happy even after he's gone. She isn't going to replace him. But that doesn't mean she can't find someone else." **_

_**She just stared at the wall for a moment. I wondered if I had made her mad by saying this. But deep down I think she knows it is true. **_

"_**But five months," **_

"_**The difference between my father and your mother is, my mom she could come back at any moment and I think for a long time that is what he thought would happen. And then when he realized she wasn't going to come back but by then he had forgotten how to really love someone like that. But your dad he isn't coming back because he can't. I think your mom see that and has accepted it." **_

"_**When did you become so smart?" she asked smiling a bit. I shrugged my shoulders and just smirk. She called me smart. **_

"_**We better head off to bed before they give us detention," we both laugh as we stand up. **_

"_**So have you told that girl yet?" the question kind of took me off guard.**_

"_**No I haven't," **_

"_**She's lucky...because you can be a really great guy," there is something in her voice that I can't really place but I know she's sad. **_

_**We reach the door of the library and stop for a moment just looking at each other. I smile "Well I guess this is good night," **_

"_**Yeah," I push the door open and we both walk out turning our separate ways. I'm almost around the corner when I hear her speak again. "Scorpius don't wait forever to tell her because she may not always be free," **_

"_**I know," **_

_**A.N. So there is more coming so please review and stay tuned. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y'all know I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Another two weeks had gone by and I hadn't made very much progress in the Rose department. I don't know something about spending time with her more and more kind of put everything else on the back burner for the time being. The night before I had finally sent that last gift, it was a silver locket with a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. It had taken some time to get the photo from the daily prophet who covered all war heroes' wedding but I did it. The note that took my so long to write simple said 'The night you gave me a second chance was the night I became who I am today', Lovely I thought and so true. **_

_**It's right before History of Magic and I'm walking down the corridor a lone lost in my own thoughts. Today Rose looked beautiful with her long brown curly hair flowing down her back, a hint of eyeliner and powder but nothing that over powered her already beautiful face. She wore the locket. I couldn't help but smile. **_

"_**YO MALFOY," I heard from behind me. I turn to see Althon and Albus walking towards me. **_

"_**Hey," I said stopping to wait for them to catch up.**_

"_**Where's the fire?" Althon asked once he reached me. **_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

"_**I don't know all day you have been rushing off... after breakfast and all of our classes. What's up with you? It's like you haven't had time for us lately." **_

_**I don't say anything for a moment. I turn to look at Albus who is staring straight ahead of him. "I don't know I've just been really into school these days trying too keep my second place stop," **_

"_**When are you going to tell her?" Albus ask without turning to look at me. Althon kept his eyes on both of us. **_

"_**What are you talking about?" I asked playing stupid. ((I seem to do that a lot with this family)) **_

"_**You know I am talking about!" he said still looking straight ahead. **_

"_**I'm not," is all I finally say.**_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Because I think she will be disappointed when she finds out it was me," **_

"_**This scheme of yours has become so much more than you thought it would. You've fallen for her and don't even know it yet." **_

"_**Your crazy...Come on me fall for Rose?" **_

"_**You got her locket with a picture of her parents on their wedding day." **_

"_**So," **_

"_**So...you don't just do that. That's something special you do for someone you care about. And more than just a friend," he added when he saw me open my mouth to speak. **_

"_**Guys come on lets just stop for a moment," Althon said trying to but in. "Albus cool down...and Scorpius stopping courting his cousin." **_

"_**I'm not courting her," **_

"_**Oh your not? Then what do you call it. Because to me it looks like courting." Albus spit out. **_

"_**So you're mad at me," **_

"_**Yes," **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Because no matter what you do now she is going to get hurt because you've let it go on for so long," **_

_**He then stomped off into the classroom leaving me there standing and looking stupid. Well isn't that just great. Whatever not my problem, why should I tell her now anyways? I mean she'd only be disappointed when she found out it was me and not some knight and shining armor. ((You know I have never really gotten that phrase 'Night in shining armor')) **_

_**I walked into the class to find Albus had moved him and his partner to the other side of the room from where Rose set taking down the notes on the bored. I walk over too her calmly and take my set. Pull out some ink and parchment and start to take down the notes as well. **_

_**Half way through the class she leans over "We need to start working on that charms homework tonight. How about we met in the library after dinner?" **_

"_**Sure sounds good," she turns her attention back too the Professor who is going on and on about the first war between the light and he-who-must-not-be-named. I yawn and look over too Albus who still seems to be mad at me. I shrugged it off assuring myself that by tomorrow he would be at my feet begging me to forgive him. Though there was this little voice in the back of my head telling 'don't kid yourself he is a Potter and they are pretty darn stubborn'. But I tired not to think about it too hard. **_

_**Dinner went by uneventful, Albus set with his brother and sister at the Gryffindor table seeing as he wasn't talking to me. Althon kept going on and on about this chick who was 4**__**th**__** year Slytherin who by the way was the biggest whore in the whole school. I tried to tune him out most of the time, didn't really work to well seeing as he raised his voice every time he thought I wasn't paying him enough attention. **_

_**I was glad to get out of the great when I saw Rose get up too leave. I didn't want to seem too anxious so I stayed a close distance behind her. I loved to watch as her long dark curls sway behind her. She looked like her mom more and more. Her soft angelic features with bight blue eyes. That was about the only thing she had gotten from her father. Unlike her brother who was the spitting image of him. **_

_**I watched as she turned into the library with her books in her hand. I stopped where I was for a moment to give her time to find a table and get comfortable. I thought about what Albus had said earlier that day. Me like Rose Weasley was just absurd. Right? I mean there are so many reasons why it would never work with her. For one we both like to think we are right and hell if we dated we would always being fighting. And her family well they aren't big Malfoy fan's. I mean her mother seemed to have warmed up too my dad when they worked together at the ministry but dad said that was only because they had too work together. They had come to the agreement to work things out and put the past in well just that the past. **_

_**But James and Hugo her brother and cousin wouldn't take kindle to me. I knew it. It was kind of like Potter's and Malfoy's could never be friends. But then I thought about Albus we were friends but I didn't really think of him as a Potter. He was different. He never once judged me because of my last name. He was very open and supporting. **_

_**I thought enough time had gone by so I started to walk again. When I reached the library door I stopped and took a deep breath. Pulling the door open I start to scan the room for her. I finally noticed her near the back of the library pulling out her books. I started forward taking my time so I could admire the way she looked so peaceful at easy with herself. **_

_**I set myself down on the table once I reach it. "So has your secret admirer sent you anything else?" I asked getting her attention. **_

_**She looked up a little surprised. Her hand went to her chest where the locket was. "Yeah," she doesn't say anything further. We stand in silence for a moment just looking at each other. "So I guess we should get started then," **_

_**We both sit down at the table. I start to pull out my charms book and start to thumb through it. I take a deep breath looking up at her. She is so beautiful...like her mom. Aw I didn't just think that did I? **_

"_**I just want to say thank you." I say looking back down. She looks up and cocks her head to one side. **_

"_**For what?" **_

"_**For the night by the lake, saying the things you did. Giving my a second chance its changed me in away," as soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to kick myself. Get a time tuner and change it all. **_

_**Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Scorpius," she said my name shaking her head. "It was you?" **_

"_**What are you talking about?" I say trying to cover it up knowing it will only cause more damage. **_

"_**You sent me all that stuff. The...the locket." I don't say anything. I just stare at her. "Am I the girl Althorn was talking about that night at dinner?" **_

"_**Well yes." I say "But it wasn't that I had a crush on you." Oh man that didn't come out right. **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Well its not like I like you like that. I mean your Rose Weasley and I'm Scorpius Malfoy I mean those two just don't mix you know what I mean?" **_

"_**Right," she sits back in her chair trying to keep her emotions in check. I curse myself mentally. I mean way now of all times do I have to put my foot in my mouth. She laughs but I know it isn't a humorous one. "Why send me all that stuff." **_

"_**I wanted to make you feel special." Not a lie per say. **_

"_**Yet you have no romantic feelings for me?" **_

"_**Right," **_

_**She starts to through her things in her bag not caring tears were starting to fall. She stood when she was done. I stood too not quite sure why "To think that all this time I wanted to be that girl. Because call it crazy a Weasley actually care about a Malfoy. But now I feel sorry for whoever you end up with." **_

_**She turned on her heels. I didn't know what to say. I just watched her go like an idiot. So Albus was right. Great!!!! **_

_**A/N: Sorry that it hasn't taken so long. School started here and the past two weeks had been so hectic. So there should only be one more part. I'm starting to work on it tonight. For those of you who were wondering why I didn't just make it all one story. When it comes to writing chapter stories I will get half way and then will stop writing. This for some reason motivates me to finish. **_


	5. Chapter 5

:::Remember guys I don't own anything that's all JK:::

It had been two months since the night Rose stormed out of the library. We hadn't spoken since then either. No the next day she made sure that our partners we changed in every class and she had Hugo and James make sure I couldn't get anywhere near her. Albus would talk to me so that left with Althorn and that put him in a ruff spot. Having to deal with Albus and me wasn't easy at all.

It was two days before Christmas and we were all boarding the Hogwarts express that would take us home for the holidays. I set an empty compartment alone to wallow in my thoughts about Rose and the entire Weasley/Potter family. Before all this Rose and I weren't really friends but at least she didn't turn and go in the other direction every time she saw me.

I was still in second place as far as grades, but that didn't matter anymore. As far as I am concerned I will still made head boy next year and I guess that is all that really and truly matters. But Rose not talking to me was driving me crazy. I missed her smile and the sound of her voice. I had really messed up this time and with all my scheming I couldn't think of anything to make it right again.

The compartment door slid open and Althorn walked in and took the set across from me. "So have you eaten anything today?" he asked pulling two sandwiches out of his bag.

"I'm not hungry." I say turning to look out the window.

"Come I don't think I have seen you eat a really meal in two months." He said throwing the food at me.

"What does it really matter." I turn to look him dead in the eye. "I lost my best friend and the girl...-"

"That you have been secretly in love with since the first time that you met her." He finished for me.

"I never said I was in love with her." I said stubbornly.

"Come on give me a break. You and in love with Rose Weasley and you fucked it up big time and now you have no idea how to make it right."

"Shut up."

"I can help you. Because there is one thing I am good at it is fixing things I have fucked up."

"Oh really...?"

"Yes." He said in one of those you know I am right voices. "So do you want my help or not?"

I walk into the manor right behind my father. Trying not to notice his bad mood, I start to walk up the stairs with my trunk. "Don't even bother...Pinky can take it up for you."

I turn around walk over to where father is standing looking over some paper work. I don't interrupt him. I just stand there looking around the place which seems a little different. Almost warm, not so dark and creepy.

I turn and walk into the parlor too see that the once dark green leather couches were no long there but were replaced with Light blue. The painting that had hung over the fire place of father, I and my mother had been replaced with on of my grandmother and grandfather.

This was wired. Who had come in and rearranged our lives? "Scorpius where are you?"

"In the parlor," I answered and waited for him to come in. Which he did ten seconds later.

"Do you like it?" he asked pointing around at all the changes.

"Who did it?"

"Oh she should be here any-"the door opened and I could hear footsteps coming in. "Honey we are in the parlor," my father said loudly.

The footsteps got louder until three people stood in the parlor door way. I almost fell over in shook when I was Rose and Hugo Weasley standing there with their mother Hermione. I could tell Rose wasn't happy at all. Nope not one bit. I mean I couldn't blame her. But come one be respectful and don't show it.

"Scorpius you remember me telling you about the woman I had started to see?" I nodded my head yes but didn't say anything. "Well things have been going good and well she moved in a few weeks back. We wanted to surprise you guys."

"So you live her full time mom?" Rose asked hating every moment she had to be in close proximity with me.

"Yes we live here full time. I had all of you stuff moved here but I wanted you guys to decorate the way you wanted." Hugo who I thought would have killed me by now was taking this well.

"So can we see our rooms then?" he asked.

"Draco why don't you take them up stairs, Rose has the room across from you and Hugo and is in the one right next door to you."

I nodded my head and started to walk out of the parlor. I looked behind me to see them both following me. It wasn't until the second floor landing did anyone say anything. "Did you know about this?" Rose asked pointing at her brother.

"No I didn't'," Hugo said trying to keep up with me.

"How about you?" she said. No one says anything. "Scorpius I am talking to you." She says loudly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking to me again."

I thought she might hit me the way her face turned so read. Hugo laughed until he caught sit of his sister's face. "Sorry," he muttered. We finally came to the end of the hallway.

"Rose your room is that one," I pointed the now pick door across from my black one. "And Hugo your room is right here." I pointed to the black door next to mine. They both nodded and walked into their new rooms.

I do the same, its just how I left it. Clean and untouched. Truth be told I hate me room with its dark walls and dark curtains...ect. I wonder if I should redo my room as well and make it a little more me. I snap my fingers and pinky the hours elf appears.

"Yes young master."

"I want to paint my room navy blue and white." I said looking around the room. "Make sure that the wall with the windows is painted white with navy blue curtains." I watch as the house elf does as I asked. The room becomes a little loftier. I walk over to the bookshelves and pick out book. Seeing as Christmas is in two days and I have done no shopping. I circle everything I want to order and hand it pinky. "Make sure this is all wrapped and here by tomorrow evening." Pinky nodded before running off.

I lay down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. Wow Hugo and Rose as steps brother and sister. It sure but a wired spin on things didn't it. It would almost make my feelings for Rose almost wrong if I hadn't as Althorn would say in love with her secretly since the day I met her.

"I remember how happy dad was that day when we had lunch, and how happy I was for him, and how mad Rose was at her mom for dating someone so soon. But now them living together and throwing us all in to one house I could only imagine what was going through her head. And having to be across the hall from me.

I get up off my but and walk over too the door and pause for a second before pulling it open and walking across the hall to the now red door. I knock softly. It takes a moment but I can hear her walking to the door, before it swings open. I can see that she had been crying. "What do you want?"

"To talk." I say putting my hand in my pockets.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Look I know this isn't what you thought your Christmas vacation would be like. But I want to be the friend you turn too."

"How can you be the friend I turn too when you're the guy that broke the part of my heart that I didn't know you even had."

"Ok I know I really messed up. And everything said that night just came out the wrong way. But before I was the guy who hurt you, before I was the arrogant guy who only wanted to beat you for the best grades I was the guy who you said made the transition two such a big school a little easier." I was even impressed but what came out.

She didn't say anything for a moment before she moved aside to let me in her room. I walked into to see that two of the walls were painted red and that they other were painted a light tan color. Everything suited her. I looked over to the dresser where the locket set. I closed my eyes for a moment before turning around to see her sitting on the bed. I set down on the over stuffed couch.

"You honestly didn't know about this?" she asked letting out a deep breath.

"No...I walked into find things different."

'How could she do this and not even tell Hugo about it."

"Would you have tried to stop her if she had?"

"YES," it came out really fast and I was bit surprised.

"But what if he really makes her happy? I mean don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes but I mean...ahh I hate you."

"Sorry," I muttered folding arms "But I look at this way. Your mom makes my dad really happy and I have to admit that to me that's all that matters. I watched him mope around for years and now he smiles all the time. I would never take that away from him."

"Yeah but you dad didn't just die six months ago."

"That's true." I said shifting slightly. "But sometimes you can't think about what you want but what the other person wants."

"I hate you," she said punching but I can tell she is just messing with me. "I hate it when you're right."

"Well you know I'm always right..."

"Not always," I can see the underlying meaning to that statement.

"Yeah well we all have those moments when we don't make the right decision." I said getting up from the bed and walk towards the door. "My grandparents are coming for dinner and my guess is they don't know about your mom. I would put on a really nice dress,"

Sure enough two hour later we were all sitting in the sitting room looking at the wall trying to avoid each other's eyes. I was right to assume grandfather and grandmother didn't know about Ms. Weasley and her children moving in with us. They did take it better than I thought they would have. Rose looked beautiful with a gold strapless dress on that fit her curves in all the right place to make you look like young lady.

"Dinner is served in the main dining hall." Pinky said as she popped into the room.

"Excellent," my father said getting to his fee "Shall we?" he offered his arm too Hermione.

"What second my dear boy," said my grandmother. Maybe she wasn't ok with the whole thing after all. "I just want to welcome Hermione and her children into our family. I can see you make my son happy and that is all that matter's to me."

Ok that went good. "I agree with your mother Draco," said grandfather. My father smiled at them both before putting his arm around Hermione and lead the way into the dinning room. Father set at the head of the table with Hermione to his left, next to her was grandfather and then grandmother. I set on the other side of father with Rose on my other side and Hugo next to her.

No one said anything while we ate. But it a comfortable silence, I could feel Rose by my side trying to be as normal as possible. I felt for her hand and squeezed it gentle reassuringly. She looked out of the corner of her eye and smiled. God I love that girl. How could I have ever been so stupid?

Finally my grandparents left 10 past nine. Hermione and my grandmother had made plans to go shopping with Rose the day after tomorrow. I was happy everyone was getting a long good. I wondered how long it would be before dad and Hermione would get married. I knew Rose still wasn't too happy about having to live in a new home with strange people. Ok maybe not strange people. But I knew she still hadn't forgiven me.

I had decided to go for a ride on my horse lightning a little past eleven. I road all along the manor grounds and even down by the stream on the property adjacent to us, I felt free, if there was one thing I thanked my mother for it was teaching me how to ride a horse before I could even walk. The cold wind beating down on my face and all I could think was how beautiful Rose looked tonight. She really did look like her mother. But the eyes they were different. He didn't know how long he had been riding around the grounds when he finally came back to the stables to find Rose waiting for him there.

He smiled as he slid of Lightning walking her over to her stall. Locking her in before turning too look at the girl that haunted his dreams. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked once I reached where she was standing by the entry way.

"Couldn't sleep." She pulled the blanket that she had around her a little tighter.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"To long," she said laughing as we started back up to the manor. "So this is where you grew up." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup, home sweet home."

"It's way too big even with mom Hugo and I staying here now,"

"If you think this big you should see my grandparents manor." I laughed as she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I like you grandparents."

I don't say anything for a minute just listen to the wind blow around us. "I think they liked you guys too." We walk in silence till we reach the door.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah," I turn and look at her with my hand on the door. I'm looking deep into her eyes when out of no where with any warning her lips are on mine. Don't get me wrong I wasn't complaining because I had been waiting for this moment for so long. I take a step closer to her pull her into a tight embrace and kiss her back. It was almost like the past few months a had been erased from existence. When we pull apart I look down at her and smile. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"Am I forgiven?"

"No. But I'm willing to start over. And I'm willing to try being more than friends if you are too."

I smile "I can live with that," I got what I wanted. It may not have been the same thing it had been September 1 but it is now. And if coming in second to keep her right her with me well I could live with that.

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long but its done. I'm sorry If this isn't how you wanted it to end. I'm the writer. I know it's a little wired that they are together and so are there parents but hey that's how it goes. Thank you all for all the reviews. Keep a look at I'm going to start something new soon. THANK YOU AGAIN!


End file.
